eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Lie to Me
|year=2018 |semiplace=3rd |semipoints=232 |position=6th |points=281 |previous=My Turn |next=Friend of a Friend }} Lie to Me will be the Czech entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 in Lisbon performed by Mikolas Josef. It qualified from the first semifinal in 3rd place. In the final, it was performed 14th following France and preceding Denmark. At the close of voting, it finished in 6th place with 281 points, giving Czech Republic its best result to date. Lyrics Oh she’s a good girl at home But her skirt goes up Like Marilyn Monroe’s Papa likes the drama Mama hotter than lava She rocking high heels, Prada, Her face like Madonna By the way she moved, Got me making a puddle Baby I already knew You would be nothing but a trouble Dammit, everybody knows She never loved for real Honey bunny up all night Wannabe couple goals queen I know you I know you ‘bop-whop-a-lu bop’ on his wood bamboo When you were still seeing me And well he didn’t even knew, hmm, But Godammit it, come and count to three now sit down GGY I’m on fire So come and lie to me Lie to me, oh baby Come a little closer Lie to me Lie to me, oh baby Lean upon my shoulder Lie to me Get down on my body Love me like it was always meant to be Now you love somebody new I always knew So come and give it to me When the beat dropped, she dropped Dropped it like its hot And now without a second thought She got me doing what I’m not Then it got heavy Mom, I’m feeling home already but steady Plenty of these greedies wanna eat my spaghetti Then she got one of my friends She got him dripping on wood I know it hurt so bad but it feels so good Quit sweet talking me Now baby I don’t give a damn You should have thought about me Back when I was your man I know you ‘bop-whop-a-lu bop’ on his wood bamboo When you were still seeing me And well he didn’t even knew, hmm, But God damn it come and count to three Now sit down GGY I’m on fire So come and lie to me Lie to me, oh baby Come a little closer Lie to me Lie to me, oh baby lean upon my shoulder Lie to me Get down on my body Love me like it was always meant to be Now you love somebody new I always knew So come and give it to me You know I like it (When you lie, lie, lie) You look so good (When you lie, lie, lie Set my camel in the mood (When you lie, lie, lie) (When you lie, lie, lie) So come and lie to me Lie to me, oh baby Come a little closer Lie to me Lie to me, oh baby Lean upon my shoulder Lie to me Get down on my body Love me like it was always meant to be Now you love somebody new I always knew So come and give it to me Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2018 Category:Czech Republic Category:21st Century Eurovision